The Ripper
by MaistirLann
Summary: Percy is broken, he couldn't scream if he wanted to but Jack could. Join our realy young vigilante on our journey through his/her life. .Pairing to be decided, anything but percyabeth. M for safety and slight gore later on.


AN. I do not own Parc Jackson and all credit for cannon characters go to Rick Riordan.

NOTE. The following story is my first noteworthy attempt at fanfiction...so please be kind.

|PERCY AND JACK|

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narrators POV

Percy was looking into a bathroom mirror,now if you are a boy in an empty bathroom with a little girl looking at you from the mirror, what I think the proper response to be is one of shock and maybe an excessive amount of screaming. But this was Jack. Jack is Percys friend. Now if Percy were much older,wiser and smarter he might have come to the conclusion that Jack was a figment of his imagination created by some traumatic event from his past. But time would tell that there's more to Jack than meets the eye...or doesn't, as it stands Percy is the only one who can see Jack and Percy doesn't suspect his friend,not for a second.

Percy POV

Jack seemed happy. And Percy knew why. He hadn't let his friend out for a while know and he was starting to feel guilty.

With a simple movement of the head Jack stepped aside to allow Percy to see himself. Percy stared at his face his dull sea green eyes scrutinising the image of himself. Ratty clothes on a thin body. Percy was eight and with the great wisdom that comes with age, he considered himself quite presentable. In a slightly oversized dark blue hoodie with faded jeans and a beat pair of black converse on his feet.

Jacks smile was three things . Cruel,sadistic and excited. Jack was a little girl of eight years at least that's what they both assumed. Jack wore a spotless white dress that reached her knees her short black hair just brushed her shoulders. But the one thing Percy liked most of his surrogate sister was her red eyes the colour of a drop of blood just landed in water beginning to fade away.

Percy was ready as ever to let Jack out and with as much preparing as he could do, which wasn't a lot, he welcomed the nauseating feeling of the change.

Blackness, if only for a few seconds, completely clouded his vision.

When his sight returned he was welcomed with the sight of himself teetering slightly eyes closed. When it stopped his eyes opened and blood red eyes replaced his sea green ones, Jack was in control.

Percy watched as Jack let his backpack drop. Jack with one last smile and a wink went to reclaim her property. Percy watched as Jack pulled out a long single bladed old fashioned hunting knife used for cleaning and carving a kill . Percy knew it would get much use tonight.

JACK POV

I turned around to look in the mirror to see Percy. My surrogate brother and I got along swimmingly.

I saw sadly the thin scar that ran around his neck.

Neither Percy nor I have any clear recollection about when I came to be, all we can guess is that it was sometime around the event that began it all. Percys ,and therefor technicaly I guess my father,tried to strangle Percy with piano wire. The end result was definite as long as Percy lived he would never speak again.

I was happy and somewhat guilty I didn't have to share my brothers fate. Neither of us knew why and I suppose if we did we still wouldn't understand how it worked. But when Percy and I switched places I regained the use of my voice.

The whole Percy and I switching places was something that happen by accident I was exploring my home inside of Percys mind and suddenly I was in control. Percy at first was frightened, but I managed to convince him it was pretty cool. If your wondering how Percy and I talk when one of us has to inhabit our reflection,any reflection on and surface whatsoever. That's why we like shiny clean knives cause we can carry each other with us as we do the deed. But anyway back to the question, one of us does appear in reflections yes, but we live inside the same head meaning talking to each other is more intimate and personal.

I loved my brother (AN:as a brother),and I knew Percy loved me. We never fought like normal siblings, maybe because we're not normal.

Anyway enough distractions time to get to work.

The bathroom we were currently in wasn't ours, in fact we hadn't had our own bathroom for a while now but that's a story for another time. We didn't understand how we knew some of the things we know. Like how we knew the man who owns the bathroom was a pedophile, who was actually being hunted by the officials due to the disappearance of three children. We also didn't understand the extensive knowledge on all things medical. What we did in fact know is that this man needed to be punished.

Putting our backpack back on my well back, I proceed to hide the knife in my large sleeves and I began listen to the plan Percy was whispering into my mind.

This was the usual roles sometimes Percy was in control and I was planning, but most of the time I was in control. We both had the stomach for the torture we put various people through. It was just a case of our preferred niches. Percy was the actor and tactician, who had considerable skills with a knife just nowhere near my level. It always seemed like Percy was meant to wield something different, a knife that's how I liked to fight. Me, I'm more the insanely talented torturer and fighter. And so taking all this into consideration I usually took control.

Steeling my self and hoping the pervert would be too preoccupied to notice my change in eye colour, I opened the door and prepared for all the most likely outcomes Percy was whispering into our head.

The disgusting man was waiting patiently with a glass of water in front of him. Thanking him silently, I took the glass and downed it I recognised the sleeping agent present in the water and with Percys advice I slowly begun my act. I stumbled slightly determined to do the actor out of the two of us proud. I slowly slumped to the ground and fiented unconsciousness, when the disgusting pig of a man got close I quickly sliced his achile's heels and roles to the side. The seemingly half ton pig fell over with an impressive thud.

I heard Percy cheering me on silently in his way and felt pride the thing in front of me was unconscious.

Using strength no eight year old should have I dragged him and tied him to a sturdy chair.

And asked the important question . Quick or Slow. The all important question in this circumstance.

I heard Percy sigh, we were both tired and was grateful when I heard him say "Make it quick"

Rousing the disgusting excuse of a man in front of us with the back of my hand took longer than expected.

But eventually after ten minutes he awoke looking fearful. When his gaze landed on me he lurched at me only to have moved not an inch. I didn't give him a chance, I broke his jaw with a left hook and shoved my knife into his left lung. Moving myself slightly I stabbed his right lung. Leaving him like that I went to explore the house hoping to find somewhere to sleep that hadn't been tainted by his presence.

I returned to new corpse decorating the kitchen and looked in my backpack. Sure enough there was a folder. Reaching in and taking it out I proceeded to leaf through its contents, sure enough it contained plenty of information to connect the corpse in front of me to his committed crimes.

Neither Percy or myself understood how we got the back pack. It just sort of appeared one day with a note explain it's few features. Most noteworthy are it's durability and ability to gift us with the folders.

Job done we settled in for the night .

In the morning after a dreamless sleep we emptied the house of anything we wanted and left leaving the door open behind us.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what did you guys think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Please feel free to do anything you like,follow,favourite, whatever

Until next time.


End file.
